Let Me Come Home
by IAmForReal
Summary: ONE- SHOT: Short introduction scene to upcoming story, Yet to Stand Unbroken. It's the Megaforce team's first day of their senior year. They all experience their mornings in different ways, some happier than others.


_Not as thrilling, but more on the family and emotions side._

_Prequel to __Yet to Stand Unbroken__._

* * *

"Troy Burrows, it is the first day of your last year! Get up!"

Troy sometimes hated his one-story house because his mom was just down the hall or in the kitchen and her scream was always amplified. Nevertheless, his groggy self pulled him up for the first day of senior year.

With a clean backpack and freshly gelled hair, he sauntered down to the kitchen, pressed a kiss to his mom's cheek, and grabbed his breakfast.

"See, we're making progress. You usually hate first days." his mom said first.

"I told you it was going well." Troy grinned as he took a bite of his apple.

"Oh I know, my job says that too."

Troy choked at the word _job_, because the fact was that his mom never had a stable job and had been jobless for about five months since they moved. But he grinned from ear to ear with this surprise and looked at his mom who had the same smile.

"You got a job?"

"Happy early birthday!" Ms. Burrows said as Troy swooped her up in a joyous hug. They were both thankful that their lives had got on the steady pace and were on the right track. Troy's mom abruptly pulled away and shoved a bag at his chest. "Now take your lunch before I spit in it because the bus gets here in seventeen seconds.

"Fine, _mom_." Troy said taking it as the wheels of the bus came rolling around his house. Before he stepped out, he caught his mom and said "So why would you be spitting in my lunch?" She was saved by the loud honk of a bus horn that sent Troy dashing.

~X~

As Emma raised herself from her bed that was scattered with photos, she heard and felt a lot of nothing. The house was completely still and statuesque, and it was the one thing that made Emma not feel at home.

Fully dressed, she came down to what she expected. Three sticky notes sat conspicuously on their granite counter. Emma sighed as she grabbed her backpack and went down to read them.

_Called me into the office early, sweetheart. Breakfast is your choice :)- Dad_

_Patient's surgery today. Mrs. Carver said Noah will drive you to school- Mom_

_Left early this morning, sis. I'll be halfway to Sam's by the time you read this. Love you, you midget!- Christina 3_

The most she could do was smile a little, only at her sister Christina's note. She wanted to get a nice family moment in before she left for her first day of senior year. But again the house was empty, and as always she felt empty.

She grabbed a granola bar and a bottle of orange juice off the counter before stepping outside to wait for Noah and his blue Honda to come around the corner.

~X~

"Noah, mom says you have to pick up Emma!"

Noah groaned and sat up straight at his desk as a nine year old petite figure came into his threshold. Knowing he wouldn't go back to work, he let go of all the miscellaneous parts of his project.

"I heard mom, Mallory. Now, leave!" Noah groaned, stuffing multiple papers into his backpack.

Mallory Carver just put a hand on her hip. "All little sisters aren't supposed to be annoying."

"Well, you happen to be." Noah said, pulling her shirt and taking her out of his room. "Let's go."

Downstairs in the kitchen was a warm hustle around food and coffee as Noah came down, his little sister in tow. Mr. Carver was being a dad, drinking coffee and reading the paper and Mrs. Carver was running back and forth between the island and dining table with graceful balance.

"Good morning, senior boy." Mrs. Carver greeted her son.

"Morning," he said before hauling food into his mouth.

"Son, I know you have to pick up Emma and all, but you can calm down on being a vacuum." his dad said after looking up to see Noah's cheeks all puffed.

Noah calmed down his chewing greatly and swallowed before telling him, "I'd still like to get to school on time, thank you."

"Oooh, senior year." his mom cooed. "So any big goals for the year?"

Noah shrugged, but blushed sheepishly. "Only one."

"I know! I know!" Mallory suddenly burst, making Noah spit his juice. "Mommy, Noah wants to write a big speech so all his classmates can laugh at him."

"Mallory!" Noah barked, but heard his dad snickering in the background and rolled his eyes.

"John," Mrs. Carver scolded, hearing it too.

"Sorry," he muttered with a grin. "Hey, Noah, you hauled enough food for the morning. You need to go if you want to keep Emma waiting much longer."

"Says the man who just called me a vacuum." Noah remarked before running out the kitchen door.

~X~

"Oh, Gia you're glowing!"

Gia rolled her eyes as her mother fawned over her, adjusting her jacket and positioning her curls so they were symmetrically perfect.

"Thanks, mom." she said, trying to shrug her mother off without her feeling hurt and grabbing her bag off the floor.

"My little girl's all grown up." Mrs. Moran said, going back to fix her curls. "You're in _senior year._"

"Mom…MOM." Gia calmed her down by grabbing her wrists away from her hair. She gave an assuring smile. "I know what you're thinking, and everything will go on without a hitch. I promise."

Mrs. Moran looked relived. "I know, so just go in and be yourself. Just don't give me anything to worry about, okay?"

"Okay." Gia said, giving her mom a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the door.

"Your dad and I'll be here later." she called out the door. But it slammed shut before it was heard and the strong and independent Gia Moran was off to start her last year in high school.

~X~

"Jake Holling passes it to right wing!"

Jake grinned as he found his dad in the backyard, shuffling as Jake punted the ball to him and ran to the opposite side.

"Right wing sends it to Holling!" he called as his dad passed it to him. The ball launched into the air with him and Jake flipped to send it shooting through the net.

"GOAL!" the Hollings cried together as Jake tumbled back on the grass. They both collapsed into a chorus of laughs.

Mr. Holling pressed a finger to his temple and closed his eyes. "I sense a great year in your future." he said in a higher voice.

Jake laughed at the simplest antic as he sat up and pulled his dad with him. They rested on the grass a bit before Mr. Holling broke the silence.

"Listen, I know your year is gonna be great, Jake. You're gonna make us proud." Mr. Holling took out a picture from his pocket and slipped it in Jake's hand. "We know it."

Jake peeked at the picture and smiled warmly. "Thanks dad," he said before gently placing it in his pocket for his locker.

"Now come on, Holling." he said as he pulled his son up from the grass. "We've got a senior year to get to."


End file.
